


Dramatic Fox

by Karategrl80



Series: Adventures of Fox and Friends [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cadbury!verse, Drabble Collection, Gen, Sam and Rey, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karategrl80/pseuds/Karategrl80





	Dramatic Fox

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Art Supplies and Ungodly Obsessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180007) by [UmbraeCalamitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/pseuds/UmbraeCalamitas). 



[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ceac781c08ea3a45bb06fcadc604d1d4/tumblr_ovxd8oyOPz1vmobp0o1_1280.jpg)  


Rey: Fear me, for I am a fierce warrior, and I will rip you to pieces!!!

Sam: Drink your coffee, Rey, stop being so dramatic

Rey: *Pouts*


End file.
